


Pretty Boy

by mokji



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, One Piece - Freeform, Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, Short One Shot, i’m a little late but i was in the moment, i’m in so much pain and i decided to make it everyone’s issue, light spoils, wrote this instead of working on my 3 writing assignments, yes it’s pretty boy by the neighborhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokji/pseuds/mokji
Summary: Happy Birthday to Ace
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Boy

The sun peered through the window signaling of a new day. It’s warm rays brushed against your face awoke you, sounds of birds chirping and the sea beating against the ship were heard on such a quiet morning. It would be such a shame to wake up to this peaceful morning alone. Though you were the only one awake you weren’t alone. Gripping your waist was a dark haired man with freckles that painted constellations. He was someone you cared for beyond the conventional means. He lit up your world and you hope that you did the same for him. For this man was Portgas D. Ace, the man you love. 

You wished for him to sleep in for a bit because it was his birthday. This man who did not know how much everyone really cared for him hated his birthday or in better words his existence. Even through constant reassurance this man lothed himself. You, someone who would sacrifice anything and everything for him was pained that not even you could seem to heal such a big wound. 

Lightly lifting his arms off your waist you got up, hoping that he wouldn’t notice that your warmth had disappeared you went to get ready. By the time you were all ready the sun had fully risen and the deck had already become bustling with pirates for the celebration of Ace’s birthday. You were positive if Ace didn’t wake up he wouldn’t wake up until noon. Stepping out of your shared cabin you lightly closed the door behind you. The sun peered into your view along with the sea breakers blowing across was all too refreshing. Many crew mates said their greeting and good mornings to you as you made your way to the kitchen. They were getting ready to disembark on an island to gather supplies for Ace’s birthday. Thach and you were in charge of the food because well more than the usual amount was going to be needed. Ace combined with the a drunken crew’s appetite was really enough to feed a small country. 

***  
As you predicted Ace woke up around noon to a practically empty ship. Beside some few stragglers he seemed to be the only one there. He was a bit grumpy; the fact that was his birthday along with him not waking up to his lovers face put him in a mood. He had thought that they weren’t going to disembark on an island for a while but here they were. 

‘Where had everyone gone’ he had pondered. Even though he didn’t believe in a God he found himself praying that they weren’t out planning for his birthday. He didn’t like it, didn’t think him the son of the devil should even be celebrated for living another year. Quite frankly everyone couldn’t be in a more disagreement. 

Instead of moping around the ship he went off to the island. Some crew members urged him that he should stay on board but he cared not to listen. How could he ? He didn’t get to see his lover’s beautiful sleeping face. Even if he didn’t like his birthday he was deprived of that much. 

He searched 

And searched 

But no sign of that of who he loved. He started to became frustrated and was ready to head back to the ship. Along with the fact that he was hungry and there was no restaurant in sight. So that’s what he did and wouldn’t you know it everyone had already made it back to the ship. All ready to sail and everything. He couldn’t fathom how they managed to pass by him as well as being ready to sail. But he really didn’t want to be bothered with an explanation because there you were giving orders on where to put what as they were getting to sail off. 

Ace did not waste any time scurrying towards you. He latched onto you as an infant to his mother.  
“ Where have you been ? “ He asked as if you’ve been gone for the week. 

“ Gathering supplies with Thatch, we aren’t making another stop for a while “ You replied, still directing crew mates to the right tasks. He hummed in response. Knowing him too well you could already tell what he was going to ask. It was about his birthday and how he hoped you guys aren’t doing anything. You though had no intention of telling him anything regarding that subject he was more than welcome to bring something else up though. 

But Ace had you figured out as well. Looking over onto the clipboard that had your attention he snatched it away. Desperately trying to get it back he didn’t let up. Tossing it to a stray crew mate Ace picked you up and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“ Ace !! “ you exclaimed you know he heard you loud and clear yet he was making his was to the edge of the ship where his raft was. 

“ Portgas D. Ace you put me down this instant ! “ You felt him freeze for a moment but he didn’t let go. Jumping over the edge and onto his raft. Everyone could only watch your quote on quote ‘kidnapping’. Originally the plan was to simply lock Ace away somewhere but this worked too. They were also confident that you would bring him back in time. With that the rest of the work was handed over to Marco and Ace rode off to an island. 

***

Through the ride you had enough time to complain to Ace about how you still had work to finish. You were already over his little stunt and you both were walking hand in hand on a beach talking.

“ You know I didn’t want anything done for my birthday “ He was sullen when he spoke those words. Birthday’s really did hit a sore spot on him. 

“ … “

“ I know and we aren’t everyone wanted to celebrate the new year so we are having a party. Which also happens to be for you. “ You pointed out. The celebration truly was for the new years but as well as Ace’s birthday because what kind of family would they be if they didn’t celebrate it. The reminder in your head pinged as you remember that Ace didn’t realized how much everyone cared for him. You stopped your feet sinking in between the sand. Ace failing to realize you stopped so suddenly stopped just a few steps away.  
The day had already gone by so quickly. The sun setting on the horizon, the sea beating against the show. Ace turned to see what was wrong by the sudden halt. 

“ Ace I love you. “ You had felt these for quite some time but never had the courage to verbally express them. You truly did mean those three words held so much weight to you. Ace on the other hand was in shock. Eyes wide in awe as if he was watching something unexplainable. You had never verbally expressed those words and you figured he rarely heard them in the first place. His lips parted trying to say something but nothing audible came out. 

You didn’t mind, of course it really came out of nowhere. The man right in front of you. With the jet black hair, the orange cowboy hat and his red beaded necklace along with the freckles that painted constellations. 

He, Portgas D. Ace was who you love. 

Ace mustered up a crack ‘What’. It was already out there but it was quite embarrassing to say. 

“ Damnit Ace !! I said I love you ! When I wake up and see you I can only believe in a God has sent you. You light up my life ! I look forward to everyday with you ! I love you !! I’ll scream it to the heavens ! I love you !!! “ You seemed to be yelling quite aggressively at this point but your words were truly sincere. 

Ace seemed to get the message quite well. He didn’t say much but he pulled you into a hug that was inescapable. You could hear quiet sobs from out of you ear. He was crying you too didn’t say a word there wasn’t else much to be said. 

The sun had turned the sky into a beautiful orange hue. Tainting the sand and the sea with its color that you could only admire. He finally let go still holding you quite close. Cupping your cheek he placed a kiss on your lips. That single kiss could tell a story. It was soft and sensual unlike his other kisses. As well as being needy and radiating everything Ace wanted to say to you. 

Even if he didn’t say it but you knew what he meant. He loved you all the same. 

“ Happy Birthday Ace “

***

You woke up in a frenzy reaching out into the cold air. A warmth was missing from your side. A warmth that had been long gone. Even if it had been so long each year on that single day January 1st brought pain. Huddling up into a fetal position tears formed within your eyes. The only sound being heard within your home was the sobs of you. Your side was empty and there was no dark haired man with freckles that painted constellations at your waist. Your life had become so monochrome without his smile. The cold winter island you called home only made things more bleck. But you carried on for him for Ace. For you love the man who is Portgas D. Ace.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i like pain what about it 🙄✋🏾.  
> anyways, happy birthday to Ace.  
> a little late but it’s the thought right.  
> also happy 1000 chapters to one piece don’t forget to go vote for Ace on the polls !!


End file.
